1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing addressing of components. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for dynamically managing the addressing of input/output subsystems in a data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Data processing systems include many types of components. For example, a typical data processing system includes a processor, a power supply, memory, and peripheral devices. Multiprocessor systems are becoming more common. A multiprocessor data processing system is a data processing system that contains multiple central processing units. This type of system allows for logical partitioning in which a single multiprocessor data processing system may run as if the system were two or more independent systems. In such a system, each logical partition represents a division of resources in the system and operates as an independent logical system. Each of these partitions is logical because the division of resources may be physical or virtual. For example, a multiprocessor data processing system may be partitioned into multiple independent servers, in which each partition has its own processors, main storage, and input/output devices.
Many systems include multiple input/output subsystems in which each subsystem includes a bridge or some other interface to connect the subsystem with other portions of the data processing system through a primary or main input/output hub. Each of these I/O subsystems is also referred to as a “drawer”. Each of these drawers or I/O subsystems may include peripheral components, such as, for example, hard disk drives, tape drives, or graphics adapters.
With the use of input/output subsystems or drawers, errors may occur in a particular drawer. Currently, identification of the location of a drawer depends on the physical cabling in the data processing system. Movement of a drawer from one location to another or the removal or addition of a drawer may make identification of a failure or error in a drawer difficult to find, absent relying on the physical cabling.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for managing the addressing of input/output subsystems without relying on the physical cabling.